


Assorted Miraculous Tweetfics

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Ivan/Kim, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), ChatMouse, DJWifi, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gratuitous Smut, LadyNoir - Freeform, Latex, Lingerie, M/M, Marichat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, legit the focus is on the smut here lol, ninette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Various shorter pieces I do inspired by Twitter that aren't quite long enough to deserve their own post
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Lê Chiến Kim/Ivan Bruel, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 60
Kudos: 62





	1. Cowgirl (Ninette)

“Ride that cock, cowgirl!” Nino proclaimed with a spank to Marinette’s ass. He’d hardly kept his hands off it throughout their day of working on album designs but now that it was bare and bouncing on his lap, he really couldn’t help himself.

“Yes, sir!” Marinette loudly moaned, working his cock so hard her bed was squeaking each time her ass pressed to his hips. For as openly horny as he’d been since he’d gotten home, she was just as needy. “But…can I make a request?”

Nino sat up with a warmer smirk on his lips, grabbing her breasts while they shook. “What’s that, Mari?” He asked with a happy giggle to his voice, reaching down to play with her clit as she continued fucking herself on his lap. 

Marinette turned her head back towards him, clearing her throat for a moment. “I was wondering if you could…” Her voice was lower and her eyes were half lidded, she was pulling out all the stops. “Make me scream?”

Nino grit his teeth at her ask and, once composed, was able to lift the both of them up and dropped them back down; now with Marinette on the bottom and on her stomach.

“Fuck.” He groaned after some slight repositioning, humping her harder and faster than he was before. His thrusting was intense and thorough, the sound of his balls smacking her flesh echoing in the bedroom as she cried for more. 

“Yes, Nino!” Marinette loudly moaned, feeling his hand turning her ass red. She shifted her hips back as best she could to better feel his full, open palm at her flesh. “Just like that!”

Sweat formed on Nino’s brow as he nudged himself up, all but mounting her with a hand tangling in her hair. He worked to give her everything he knew she wanted, their shared years of experience had helped him learn her inside and out. 

Today in particular, he knew what she was after. The way she riled him up before he went to the studio, the saucy texts she sent all day, the late night candles and rose petals he found when he finally got home. The house being empty beyond the two of them so long into the evening was what really gave it away. He knew what she really wanted without her even asking, and was intent on giving it to her.

“Shit, Marinette,” He grunted, his movement becoming more erratic with his stomach tensing up. Tightening his grasp in one of her pigtails, he pulled back on it as he pounded into her. “I’m gonna cum.” 

“Fuck, fuck!” Marinette finally screamed out as she felt him bury himself balls deep inside of her, his cum hot as it filled her well past her limit. He reached under her to grab at her chest to get her as close as possible while riding out their orgasm, biting her neck as his release trickled put onto the bed.

“Shit, Mari.” Nino hissed, feeling her clenching around his cock. His eyes rolled up while she milked him for what seemed like an eternity, but once a good few minutes passed his grasp started to relax and the both of them gradually recovered.

“So, uh…” Marinette softly giggled to break the silence that befell the bedroom, comfortable under the weight of his body. She guided his hand by the wrist to one side of her stomach and leaned her head over to better look back at him with a satisfied grin on her face. “Guess we might need to start thinking of baby names again, huh?” 


	2. Mischief (ChatMouse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multimouse puts her kitty through the wringer

“Don’t you think this might be…a bit much?” Chat Noir smirked more timidly than he’d have liked. As much as he wanted to keep up his typical flirty demeanor, the challenge he faced seemed immense. The intimidation made his cock twitch all the same, however.

“Aw, what’s wrong, kitty?” A nude Multimouse replied, thumbing down his cheek. “Too hot for you?”

“All that talk and now you’ve got your tail between your legs.” Another equally nude, fully sized Multimouse chimed in.

“ _Scaredy chat_.” A third piped up, her hand on his ass.

The other two on the rooftop merely giggled and grinned at their cornered prey, undressing one another as the lead Multimouse started tugging his bell zipper down. 

“And you thought I’d be the one to back down.” She taunted, her free hand groping at his balls through his suit. “Now it sounds like you’re having second thoughts, huh?”

“What? No, I meant, like, for you.” Chat cleared his throat to try and regain some confidence. “Isn’t this a strain? Don’t want you…fainting on me, y'know.”

“Oh, Chaton, I appreciate the concern, but..” A finger from the third brushed the tip of his nose while she spoke. “What do you think I’ve been doing while you were away?" 

Chat glanced around in thought as he leather fell from his shoulders. With his suit half dangling off his body, one of the mice pulled his cock free.

"Um…” He stammered, breath hitching as two clones dropped to their knees and soon pressed their tongues to his length. “…Dress commissions?”

“Nope.” The lead Multimouse teased, pulling his chin towards herself. The other two kept grabbing more firmly at his ass, keeping him against the wall while the others worked. 

“I’ve been practicing.” One of them spoke into his ear, giving it a lick before the same was done by another to the other side, who also spoke lowly. “Just for you.”

Before he could even try to come up with a witty retort, Chat was brought into the leader’s embrace. She seared a kiss to his parted lips, hands on either side of his head. Taking him deeply, the two still on their feet squeaked as his eyes rolled and drool leaked from his mouth.

"So,” She said as she backed away some. “Care to see what I’ve learned?”

Chat huffed, barely able to catch his breath from the kiss. The one tongue on the underside of his shaft and the other swirling on his tip didn’t exactly help him speak, either. Nor did the two with their fingers on at his ass, various fingertips playing at his hole.

To center himself and attempt an answer, he shut his eyes. He noticed their attentions slowed, likely as a means of not actually overloading him. He appreciated it though with how riled up she’d gotten him, she might find herself regretting it.

A minute or two passed before any sense of composure washed over him. Air pushed heavily through his nose not long after, and he finally reopened his eyes just as he mustered up a familiar smirk.

One of his hands grabbed the head of the Multimouse that was sucking his tip, the other reaching for the breast of a standing clone. His hips thrust out with his eyes narrowing at their leader, loudly purring at them as he finally replied.

“Show me what you’ve got, _Mousinette_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the ones I've had thoughts about expanding into a proper fic tbh 👀


	3. "I don't care if they hear us" (DJWifi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small DJWifi snippet about the power of volume

“I don’t care if they hear us.” Nino spoke lowly into Alya’s ear, a near growl to his voice as he tightened his grasp on her ass and kept himself close.

“Lucky for you, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Alya smirked back as she relaxed against the shower wall, stealing an all too brief kiss from his hot lips.

For all the teasing that had led them to Adrien’s bathroom, she had a point. The music playing over the house party was an excellent masking for any sort of sounds they’d want, or have, to make. The tracks bring those he’d created made their sneaking off feel all the more exciting

Nino decided to test that theory once he’d unbuckled her belt and shoved her pants to the floor, rearing his hand back and railing it hard against Alya’s bare ass.

The reverberations managed to echo a bit against the walls and Alya’s unrestrained, somewhat played up moan soon followed but there came no knock at the door. Taking that as an all-clear, and with his pants falling around his ankles thanks to her deft hands, Nino grinned.

“Well,” He breathed between mild bites at her neck, grunting as she stroked his cock and swung a leg over his hip. The feeling of his shaft gently grinding at her groin made him shiver, even as he spanked her again. “Wanna try and make ‘em?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was shorter than I remembered lol


	4. Workout (Adrien/Kim/Ivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien services Ivan and Kim

Adrien groans on his way to his knees. They're sore, but so is the rest of him by now. Not like he can feel much of it anyway. No, the only thing he really feels right now is how hard Kim and Ivan are in either of his hands, how they twitch and throb as he strokes them.

Their stamina hasn't really surprised him all that much, they're pretty well built after all. Plus, Ivan had the advantage of stumbling across Kim railing him into a locker door. 

Still, Adrien can tell that the hour or so the two have spent fucking his ass and mouth in tandem has taken its toll, and decides to give them something of a big finish.

He moans through his nose, bobbing his head first along Ivan's slimy cock, then does the same to Kim's. He doesn't stop stoking at them even when he gets some of them into his mouth. That's because they're not cumming inside, this time.

No, Adrien has other plans. He tilts Kim's cock up and licks down his messy shaft, cleaning it on his way to tongue his balls. Ivan gets a similar treatment, though he can't resist smirking as he more firmly sucks on his sack.

Finally, with the echoes of the other two men reverberating off the shower walls, Adrien leans back and more firmly pumps on their cocks.

"C'mon, boys," Adrien huffs, doing his best to stare up at both of them. "Cum on my face."

"Shit, dude!" Kim groans first, tugging Adrien's head in his direction by a handful of his hair. His grip is steady even as he finishes on the blonde's face, strands of cum landing on everything from his forehead to his chin.

"Adrien!" Ivan follows closely behind. He's not nearly as greedy and tries to be a bit more attentive in where he cums, avoiding Adrien's eyes and aiming more intentionally for his lips.

Adrien purred as the two boys gave him what he wanted, sticking his tongue out and licking at their cocks while they stained his face. Even as they began to settle down, Adrien was intent on making sure they were drained and rubbed them through until they were both flaccid in his grasp.

"Whew." He eventually spoke up amid the panting that filled the locker room, a few more dribbles from Ivan's cock dripping down his cheek. Kim took a few pictures, having brought his phone over to better remember the moment.

"Wait-" Adrien nodded some and better positioned himself so that both thick cocks were resting on his face.. Kim took the hint and Ivan took hold of the other side of his phone to help steady the angle.

"Thanks for the workout, boys." Adrien smirked, winking at the camera with cum running off his chin. Ivan and Kim both shared a moan, kissing briefly while recording the sight of Adrien gently making out with their shafts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect more wild pairings like this btw. nsfw twitt is wild


	5. Rough (Ladynoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug meets Chat Noir's heat

Chat Noir's feral with heat, it's pulsating off his body as he ruts up against Ladybug's chest. He grunts and growls, tearing apart her costume with a hunger glinting in his eyes. He needs her. He needs her taste. His teeth shred the collar of her suit, leaving mark after mark.

Then, suddenly, he's stopped. Ladybug snatches his head upwards by a tuft of blonde hair. She puts fingertips on a fang to keep him still. She chastises him for being so reckless, giving him a slap across the face before turning the two of them over and mashing her lips to his.

Ladybug grinds and ruts down on top of him, fingers invading his mouth. She smells so appealing, and not just in the perfume she's obviously wearing. He can smell her need, it's practically radiating off her and it's enough to drive him wild.

He'll take another slap for clawing the spandex from her ass and smacking it, and she'll take another kiss when she finally gets his zipper down and firmly mounts his cock to the base with a steady thrust. She wants to ride him back to his senses, he needs to be brought to heel.

So that's what she does. Ladybug bounces on his lap to the loud clapping of skin echoing into the night air. Chat digs the tips of his claws into the sides of her ass, thrusting up just as firmly as she thrusts down. He scratches, spanks and grabs at it with passion until his passion is overwhelming her, flooding her body while she pulls his hair into another kiss.

Ladybug sucks his tongue dry while Chat pours every ounce of his balls up into her, determined to drain himself with her boy. He only starts sliding out when she decides she wants some on her.

Then, after stroking his shaft to help further milk him, she makes him clean her up with his tongue. A proper cat bath. One that lasts for a time as Chat Noir is nothing if not thorough when it comes to tending to his lady.

Ladybug pulls him by the chin whenever he's done, kissing him deeply and swapping the cum he's collected between their mouths. He purrs a more docile tone, breathing slowly while his body contorts into the shape of her lap out of instinct.

"Good kitty." Ladybug coos. She strokes fingertips through his hair, feeling him oozing out of her and onto the rooftop beneath them.

"My lady..." Chat murmurs, his lips tense around one of her nipples while she lovingly scratches along the back of his leather ears.


	6. Mating Press (Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette catches the Adripress

"Ha...Harder, Adrien." Marinette begged with a shaky, broken breath.

She knew she couldn't compete with the echoing sound of skin slapping and feral grunting coming from her lover, so she instead chose to moan at his ear. That was in the hopes that he'd even be able to hear her, given how obviously lost in his lusty haze he was.

Adrien merely growled his response, barely lifting his head in acknowledgement. She had expected as much. The look he gave her, though, acted as something of a warning. His green eyes had remained narrowed since the last time she'd seen them so many minutes ago, seemingly brighter than usual as he thrust down into her. That glint was enough to get his intended message across.

So, Marinette gripped him tighter. Her heels dug into his ass and her nails dug into his shoulders enough to leave marks. Every ounce of her stamina was being poured into this effort. She clung to him with everything she had left. With everything Adrien was intent on draining from her.

He slammed down as hard as he could, more fiercely ramming his cock at her clenched pussy. His teeth tensed on one of her nipples, leaving a sizeable hickey around it before he swiftly shifted to the opposite side. He eagerly repeated the process, fully marking her as his own.

" _Adrien!"_ Marinette cried, her endurance finally broken.

She could barely feel his balls smacking her flesh by now, much less anything else. The only thing she really felt was him. His essence, his being. He was giving her his all and then some. And she loved every ounce of it.

" _Marinette..._ " Adrien lowly purred, a confident predator as he seized the opportunity to slide his tongue into her wide open mouth.

His tongue licked and lavished over the insides of her, breathing in the scent of her submission with a loud huff exhaling through his nose.

Sealing her lips with his, he delivered the strongest thrust he could muster. The bed felt like it was about to break when he finally came, grunting into Marinette's mouth as he flooded her womb. He shifted and pushed, ensuring he was as deep inside of her as he could go.

Her eyes rolled when she felt his balls grinding at her so softly, deliriously moaning as she felt herself be so lovingly overfilled. So much so that it didn't take much more before his mess started leaking out and dribbled down along her ass. 

Then Adrien, after a time, simply lifted his head up.

He held himself steadily over her and watched her breathe and recover. His fingertips gently brushed her hair, his palm soon finding her cheek as she rested. 

"I love you, Marinette," Adrien gently tongued at her neck, giving her something akin to a tongue bath as he stared at his exhausted prey with a smug, satisfied grin. "So much."


	7. "I'm in heat" (DJWifi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya makes an admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the few stray tumblr stories I'll be sliding into this compilation too! kinda forgot about some of these lol

“Okay, so, I don’t really know how else to say this, but uh…” Alya hummed in thought for a moment, pushing the door shut by pressing her back against it. “I’m in heat.”

“You’re…what?” Nino sat up on her bed with an eyebrow cocked. “What do you mean you’re in heat?”

“Y’know, heat, like, er…” Alya trailed off for a moment, not entirely sure how to best explain her situation. The way he looked in the beaming sunlight wasn’t helping her focus, either, nor was how plump and full his lips seemed to look in the moment. “Like, when someone gets really horny? I guess?” 

“I’m pretty sure humans don’t do that, Al.” Nino somewhat nervously chuckled. “If you wanted sex, you could have just asked. Unless this is some kinda kinky roleplay thing. Is that what this is?”

“No, you’re right, _normal_ humans don’t go into heat.” Alya’s fingers seemed to twitch and her knees fidgeted. As if on their own, her legs started closing the distance between them until she was standing just in front of him. “But we’re not exactly _normal_ , are we?” 

“Oh… _Oh!_ ” It all seemed to click in Nino’s head as he found himself staring into Alya’s flickering hazel eyes. Her face was awash with blush and her eyelids seemed to narrow at him, like a predator staring down her prey. 

“And, if you’re in heat, that means, uh.” He muttered, his pants suddenly growing tighter the longer he stared up at her. His jaw trembled with a shaky breath and a growing warmth pounded in his chest. “You want me to…yeah?” Nino swallowed, nodding his head as she did the same.

“It means…” Alya picked up where he left off, leaning over him while popping the buttons on her shirt. She slowly grabbed for Nino’s wrist and lifted it to her exposed chest, holding it there until his hand grabbed tightly at her breast. 

“I need a _mate_.” She lowly growled, her voice hot enough on his neck that it caused goosebumps. 

Without so much as a thought, Nino shook his head more rapidly in agreement and spread out a little further to invite her the rest of the way down. Alya smirked and let herself fall into his lap, pushing him back against the mattress with a moan while she sucked and nipped at his lips.


	8. "Lingerie or Collar?" (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir asks Marinette's opinion

“Do you prefer lingerie,” Chat tucked his device between his neck and his shoulder as he leaped across a few rooftops. “Or just the collar?”

“Should I ask why you’re asking me this?” Marinette chuckled, the creaking sound of her chair coming through her phone.

“Because I’m almost at your place for date night and I don’t have a lot of time to change. Thought I’d see which you’d prefer tonight.” 

“Oh, well, I do like how you look in my lingerie, so…wait. You’re not…” Marinette suddenly sat up, planting both feet on her floor. “You’re not running around naked, are you?”

“What? Of course not.” Chat chuckled, grunting as he seemed to land somewhere.

“Thank god,” Marinette took a sip from her coffee cup. “Because I don’t know if-”

“I’m in the lingerie.” Chat interrupted and the line went silent for a moment.

“You…You’re not actually…” Marinette rambled, trying to convince herself that he really wasn’t.

“I’m wearing nothing but that nice black gown you made me, the see through one. With the matching thong, too. Oh, and I’m standing on your apartment doorstep.” Chat said in a way that convinced her that he’d either been practicing his line, or was telling the truth. “Better let me in before someone sees.”

Marinette launched herself up from her seat and raced through her loft. She didn’t have time to look out and see if he was telling the truth, so she settled for pulling her door open hard enough that it could have ripped off the hinges.

“Heya.” Chat hummed, propped up on his staff and looking no different than normal. “How’s it going, good lookin’?”

“Oh, yeah? Really?” Marinette’s eyes narrowed with a sigh of relief and a chuckle she couldn’t help but let out. “You are _so_ wearing the cock-ring for this. All night. All _week._ ”

“Well, if it helps, I wasn’t lying.” He stepped in with a smirk, twisting his ring enough for the suit to glow and change. 

Once the dim light faded, he was wearing exactly what he said he was. 

“It was just under the suit.” Chat winked.

“You’re lucky that looks so good on you.” Marinette shook her head and smirked, taking his hand and pulling him in for a kiss. “Still, I think I need to punish you somehow. Maybe you should ride my vibrator for a few hours while I stop you from cumming. And if you’re good, I’ll let you watch me masturbate the whole time, too.”

“Mh, well,” Chat pecked at her lips again, his ears perking up at her suggestion. “May the punishment fit my crime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this one I can't believe I never posted it on here


	9. B.D.A. (Adrien/The Guys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's towel accidentally drops in a semi-crowded locker room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was more of a joke/crack post than anything else but it's just fic-y enough to include here I think lol

It had been something of a typical day for the crew that sort of inadvertently assembled in the locker room. Kim had participated in a charity swimming event, his second this week, with the likes of Nathaniel and Marc having tagged along. Nino was in a similar boat, having came to cheer Adrien on during a local fencing tournament.

It was mostly just chance that the group had met up afterwards. Kim's speed and Adrien's agility meant an early night for both parties. This provided the opportunity for them to chat, of course, exchanging small talk and personal updates with smirks and smiles. A calm, casual conversation to cap off a fun, successful day.

A calm that lasted until the second the cloth around Adrien's hips dropped.

The tone in the room almost instantly shifted as the sight of a nude Adrien sank in and the other four were left in borderline shock. A stunned silence with wide eyes and quiet mumbling.

Adrien's _huge_ , they find out. Bigger than anything any of them could have expected to see on this pleasant afternoon. Enough to make any one of them jealous were they not hypnotized by the size. His balls are equally impressive, too, with a thick tuft of carpet to match his blonde drapes.

Adrien can't help but nervously chuckle when he notices their agape staring. He doesn't quite get why that is, having been fairly sheltered up until the last few years. An accident is an accident, after all, and surely there wasn't much to remark over in this case. Still, being indecent in public wasn't exactly proper, so he somewhat instinctually draped a hand over his modesty. It didn't quite cover everything up, however.

"Oh," Adrien halfheartedly laughed, shifting his hips to one side. "Sorry, guys."

"Nothing to be sorry about, man." Kim was nonchalant, even if his interest was definitely being piqued.

"No, no," Marc chimed in next, tilting his head without thinking about it. Nathaniel, at his side, was trying not to drool while his boyfriend spoke. "It's _very_ much okay."

Adrien cocked an eyebrow at the twink's purring. It was very flattering to have some of his old friends visually smothering him with obvious admiration. The attention seems to be going to his head, too. One of his heads, anyway.

"Alright." Nino spoke up from the end of the bench.

He approached with a towel in his hand, eliciting groans from the captivated audience. He handed the cloth over for Adrien to get tie around himself to start looking more presentable, even if the towel still ends up tented and left little to their already spoiled imaginations.

"Bro," Nino leaned in towards Adrien's ear. "Nice cock, but, uh..."

Adrien's eyes gradually go wide in a sort of realization. So _that's_ what prompted the locker room's reaction. A reaction he definitely didn't mind, admittedly. The idea that he was quite sizeable below the waist simply wasn't something that crossed his mind all that often given how long he'd been living with such a...gift between his legs. It was just a fact of life, one which his friends seemed to be enjoying a fair bit.

" _Oh._ " Adrien cooed. He looked around the room, hands on the gentle knot in the towel.

Then he shared a glance with Nino, who shrugged with a smirk. He even gave him a nod back when he realized where Adrien was going from this and simply propped himself up on a locker door while the towel dropped from his hips again, more purposefully this time.

"Okay, guys, you can look." Adrien snickered, stepping his legs apart to allow his audience and even better view. " _And_ you can touch, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.D.A = Big. Dick. Adrien.
> 
> (I am so sorry)


	10. Dominette: Awakening (Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's latex-clad teasing of Adrien reaches a head in more way than one
> 
> based off an Adrinette roommates AU prompt

Marinette’s expecting some sort of reaction and definitely gets one in the form of Adrien wearing longer, puffier shirts that happen to hang down over his waist or otherwise shifts his hips out of view whenever he stumbles across his innocuous yet not so innocent roommate preparing a meal or doing some sewing

She doesn’t quite expect to find him alone in the bathroom, his moans barely stifled and the door not even shut. And maybe she shouldn’t have stared for so long, long enough that her own outfit started feeling a bit tight. But then this was the goal, or something close to it

Closer still was when the door nudged open and the two stared at each other for a time, reddened and silent even as the latex clad Marinette gently welcomed herself into the bathroom and stood over his bottomless self. The proper thing would have been to excuse herself from the room, of course, or to at least explain that she just wanted to tease her roommate’s wandering eye

But that’s not what she did, the nights of porn rubbing off on her in more ways than one.

“Say it.” Marinette muttered instead, speaking on autopilot and staring into his green gaze like a proper dominatrix with a stoic tone and unwavering smirk. “Say it and I’ll help.”

Adrien blinked for a time, looking down her dim red latex boots and then bringing his flustered vision along her matching opera gloves. Her tight panties didn’t leave much to the imagination, not did the near transparent top. Then he met her eyes again, and felt his thighs pulling apart on their own volition.

“Yes, um,” Adrien swallowed and exposed himself to her fully, his knees weak even as he sat on the toilet lid. “Please, mistress?”

Marinette’s face sparked a bright red that went well with her outfit all things consider. This was the part where her knees would give out, surely, or she’d say something to buzz the mood down. 

That didn’t happen, however, and soon latex was pressing along Adrien’s throbbing cock and gripping it firmly. Then came the pumping, a steady pace that only got quicker the more she gave into her desires to watch Adrien fidget. His moans echoed in the bathroom, pouring out into the rest of the apartment as her fingertips brushed his balls and slid along his shaft. It was a faster handjob than he might have wanted, but nothing he was going to complain about either.

“Mh, Marin-” He groaned, catching himself and grabbing at the sink to try and keep steady. “Mistress!”

“Cum, Adrien,” Marinette held him around the base, stepping up and aiming his cockhead at her crotch. “Cum on my pussy.”

He did just that, coating the thin latex with streaks of white that dribbled and dripped onto the tiles below. She moaned loudly through her nose as she held him, tightening her grasp somewhat when his release slowed to milk some directly along the obvious cameltoe between her legs. 

The room slowly returned to normal with the tune of their shared panting filling the air. Marinette started looking much more innocent, and Adrien, well, he looked exhausted. Spent, even, as if he’d been milked. But still, he smirked and huffed.

“We,” Adrien breathed, tugging at the material around her hips to help himself stand upright. He leaned down, dipping his head close enough to hers that they both got even hotter. “We need to talk about this.”

“After you clean your mess.” Marinette didn’t skip a beat, though she gently squeaked at how easily she spoke. “I mean, after dinner.”

“Yeah, um,” Adrien blinked, then looked down at the pool of cum between their legs. “After...After that.”

Marinette’s head started to tilt some, just as his did, and he got even closer. Until she stopped herself, or maybe he stopped himself. She couldn’t tell, but then neither could he. Eventually, Adrien managed to free his hands from her body and allowed her to leave with a strut that had to be on purpose given the way she presented the crack of her ass on her way out the door. Then, he grabbed a towel from the nearby hamper and started wiping up his mess. Just as his mistress had told him to do. And as he cleaned, his mind was just as ablaze as he figured hers was and it was all very clear.

They had a _lot_ to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is gonna be exactly what it says on the tin! various requests and ideas I drabble out over on my Twitter that aren't really long enough to be their own thing (tho I have considered expanding on some of them). these are more smutty and without much plot compared to my usual output and are mostly done in an attempt to help me focus on, well, the smut! I also won't be doing too much editing barring some spelling mistakes and such so they might be a bit messy sometimes
> 
> I've been meaning to do this for a while but it just kept slipping my mind (plus I wanted to wait till I had some content saved up. I intend to do a similar thing for MHA whenever I finally do more than like one tweetfic for it lol)
> 
> anyway I should have some more proper stuff in the pipeline soon! I just wanted to get some content out over here since it's been a minute


End file.
